A Captain Swan Valentine
by Magarooski1124
Summary: VALENTINE FLUFF!


Here's a little Valentine's Day fluff for you guys! ENJOY!

33

"So…any plans for Valentine's Day?"

Hook, who was in the middle of taking a bite of his pancakes, looked up at David in confusion. "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about, mate?"

David lifted a brow as he lifted his coffee. The two of them were sitting at a booth at Granny's, enjoying a large breakfast before they went about their day. "I'm talking about today being Valentine's Day…you know…romance, hearts, flowers? The day where men go above and beyond to show how much they love their significant other? Ring a bell?"

Hook dropped his fork and it clattered on the plate. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, Nolan?"

David smiled slowly as he poked at his eggs with his fork. "Emma hasn't told you." He took a bite and chuckled as he shook his head. "That's so like her. Didn't you wonder why Granny has the diner decorated with pink and red hearts everywhere?" He picked up the flowers on the table. "Why every table as these little roses with the sparkly red hearts sticking out?"

Hook let out a frustrating sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know…I just figured Granny had horrible taste."

"Hey!"

Hook looked over at a scowling Granny and quickly put his hand on his heart. "My apologies, my dear…the place looks magical."

"Hmph," Granny muttered as she stormed back behind her counter.

David grinned. "Oops…better charm her fast, pal, or she'll start spitting in your food."

"Well…I certainly can't worry about that now." He pushed his half empty plate aside and leaned forward. "Mind filling me in on this, mate?"

"Fine," he said after a moment as he polished off his bacon before setting his own plate aside. "February fourteenth…Valentine's Day…it's a tradition in this world…kind of a holiday where couples celebrate being in love. You give greeting cards, flowers…jewelry maybe, or go out to a romantic dinner…just a day where you treat your wife…or…"

"Lover?"

David winced. "I was going to say _girlfriend, _but…yes, in a sense. You treat them extra special…go above and beyond to show them how you feel. Sweep them off their feet…that sort of thing."

Hook's brows furrowed. "So…you're saying that I should have something special planned for Swan?"

"That's usually how it works, but if I know my daughter, I'd say she's not really big on all that stuff…and she probably didn't mention it to you because she didn't want you to feel obligated to do something for her."

"I certainly don't feel obligated, but now that I know about this Valen—Valen…"

"Valentine's Day," David reminded him.

"Right…Valentine's Day…I _want_ to do something…she's my Swan."

Feeling slightly sorry for the guy, he gave a little sigh of defeat. "Okay, look…Emma's not what you would call high-maintenance, okay? She doesn't need all the bells and whistles…she just needs to know she's loved."

"I tell her I love her every day…but if I tell her today it means more?"

"Yes…no…that's not what I…" He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hook…you love my daughter…I know that…she knows that…the whole town knows that. And she loves you…at the end, that's all that really matters, so…just go with your instincts on this one, pal…you'll do fine."

Hook sputtered out a breath as he leaned back in his seat. "I suppose I can think of something…what about you, mate? What do you have plan for your Snow?"

"Oh, I've already started," he said smugly as he lifted his coffee for another sip. "First…I woke her up in that…special way and…_what_?" he asked suddenly when Hook let out an amusing chuckle.

"Nothing…it's just…if that's one of the requirements of Valentine's Day, I'm more ahead than I thought."

David narrowed his eyes as he lifted his fork. "If you wish not to be stabbed with an eating utensil, I suggest you don't say another word about that."

Hook pressed his lips to keep from smiling and then gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway," he said as he slowly put the fork down but kept it within reach. "I cooked her breakfast in bed…I also ordered two dozen roses to be delivered to her while she's teaching."

"Impressive," Hook said with a nod. "Is Snow enjoying being a teacher again?"

"She loves it…she didn't realize how much she missed it."

"It made sense for her to go back…with the curse broken and no evil threat lurking."

"For now," David added and quickly knocked on the table. "So, as I was saying…"

"There's more?" Hook asked in shock.

"Of course there's more…I don't play around…this is my true love I'm talking about."

Hook frowned. "But…"

"I'm surprising her tonight with a romantic dinner…in Boston…she has no clue, all I told her was to be ready by 5:00."

"Boston?" Hook lifted his brows. "Isn't that the place where Emma use to live?"

"Yes…she helped me set it up, actually…picked out the restaurant and made the reservations…she also booked me a suite at a nice hotel downtown …we're staying the night. We'll be back around lunchtime tomorrow."

Stunned, Hook let out a disconcerting sigh. "Bloody hell, mate…how long have you been planning this?"

"A few months ago."

His eyes widened. "A few months ago? We were still cursed…the wicked witch was still a threat…and you still had time to plan all this?"

David gave a little shrug. "I had complete faith that everything would work out…that you and Emma would break the curse…Emma must have, too, since she helped me with it."

He took a moment to lean over and fish out his wallet. "Turns out we were right…it all worked out and for now…everyone in Storybrooke is safe. We haven't been blessed with many positive moments, Hook…that's why it was important for me to go all out for Snow today…I want to enjoy these moments with her as many times as I can."

He tossed down some bills and stood up. "I suggest you do the same with Emma…you don't know how long this peaceful lull in this town will last…let's cherish it." He gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "I got some things to do before tonight…good luck, Hook…you'll do fine."

XXXX

He found his own true love back at the station…leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table while she enjoyed a Bear Claw. Such an odd name for food…but he had to admit…they were pretty good.

She was studying a file that was spread out on her lap while she ate and at one point she rolled her eyes and snorted out a laugh.

"Something funny, Swan?"

She looked up at the file and her lips curved in amusement when she saw him. She still wasn't quite use to seeing him in modern day clothes, but he sure knew how to rock a pair of denims and a black wool sweater. "Hey." She scooted her feet over so he could lean on the edge of the desk "I'm just going over this file…fender bender between Leroy and Tink."

He couldn't help but grin. "Our dear Tink is still learning."

"At least she's trying," she countered as she gave him a look.

"Don't start."

"You're going to have to learn one of these days."

"Perhaps…but that day isn't today."

"Hmm." She closed the file and tossed it aside. "What brings you by?"

"I have a bone to pick with you, love."

She lifted her brows as she slowly chewed her last piece of doughnut. "Is that so?" she asked and then proceeded to lick off the glazed crumbs from her fingers.

He circled his arms around her ankles and whipped her around on her chair until she was in front of him. "Yes, really," he said as he gripped his hand and hook under both her heels and tugged her forward until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

She let out a surprised yelp as she gripped the arms of her chair and before she could even let out her next breath, he took her hand and waited until she gripped his hook before pulling her off of the chair. "I'm confused," she said as he turned so she now sat on the desk with her legs wrapped deliciously around his waist. "Are we about to argue? Or have sex on my desk?"

"Neither," he said as he leaned into her. "Well…the latter is always an option."

"Out with it, Hook."

She started calling him Killian more often now, but went back to Hook when she was either annoyed or pissed at him…it never failed to make him smile. "Why didn't you tell me about this Valentine's Day?"

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

"Very," he said and when she looked away he simply pinched her chin and made her look back at him. "Swan…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's a stupid holiday," she exclaimed as she placed her hands on his chest. "I don't need flowers and candy and all that crap…I have what I need…that's all that matters."

"Swan…this holiday is obviously somewhat if a big deal if it happens every year…if it's a tradition. Your dad was telling me about it this morning…told me everything he's doing for Snow today."

"That's different."

"How?"

"They're Snow White and Prince Charming…for crying out loud, Valentine's Day was practically made for them…but that doesn't mean it's for me."

Killian pulled her into his arms for a hug, tucking her head under his chin. "Tell me something, love…have you ever had experienced a Valentine's Day with someone special before?"

She sighed as she let herself relax against his chest as she circled her arms around his waist. "Yes…just once."

"With Neal?"

She closed her eyes as she felt the quick sadness of knowing she'd never see him again. Right before he died, they had both come to realize that although they loved each other, they weren't meant for each other.

"We'll always have the past, Emma," he said to her. "But Hook is your future…I see that now."

Two days later, he died saving Belle's life as he pushed her away from harm, taking the blow for himself. Life was so unfair…just as she was finally making peace with Neal he was taken from her…from Henry…and even Killian. Killian took his death just as hard…maybe even more than she did. At the funeral, she had consoled him…wrapping her arms around his waist, letting him fall a part while he mourned his friend.

"Yes," she finally said as she leaned back to look up at him. "A long time ago."

"And did he do something special for you?"

"We didn't have anything," she said with a half laugh. "There wasn't much he could do."

"I bet that didn't stop him."

"No," she said smiling softly. "It didn't…he stole a couple of Gerber daisies from a flower cart for me."

Killian chuckled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I bet you liked that."

"I was young and in love…of course I did…thought it was romantic and sweet."

"And you don't wish to feel that again?"

She gave him a look. "Killian…I don't need…"

"Will you stop saying that, Swan?" he asked as he placed his hand and hook on her shoulders. "I know you don't need anything, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be cherished…shouldn't feel special."

"Killian…"

He shut her up by pressing his lips urgently to hers. "Shut up, Emma and meet me at the docks at six."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," he said giving her another kiss, more deeply and passionately than the first. "That should hold you until then."

Breathless, she gripped his sweater and tugged him closer as their foreheads pressed eagerly together. "Let's just spend the night at my place…Henry is staying with Regina since Robin has the night shift. We can just order grab something at Granny's to go…watch a movie…make out on the couch?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, love," he said and let her pull him into another long, drawn out kiss. "For another night…docks…six o'clock…be there."

He pushed away from her and strutted out before she could say another word, leaving her stunned and breathless as she stared after him. "Sneaky pirate," she finally said as she collapsed back in her chair and then found herself smiling like an idiot…wondering what he had planned.

Outside, Killian took a moment to think about that plan…and he had a pretty good idea on what he wanted to do. However, he knew he couldn't do it alone so he fished out his new smart phone Emma had given him to call the one person that he trusted to help pull it off.

He pressed the home key and held it down…waited for the beep and then said, "Call Tink."

He smiled when the woman on the phone answered back, "Calling Tink…mobile."

He shook his head in amazement. "Bloody fantastic," he said as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Tink…I need a huge favor."


End file.
